


A Question For Death

by SuperEmoTrash



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: A Question For Death, Death, Oneshot, Other, Random - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEmoTrash/pseuds/SuperEmoTrash
Summary: When she died, she found that Death was waiting for her. But before he took her into her afterlife, she just wanted to ask one question.





	

When Death arrived for her, she wasn't scared. She'd had cancer for years now; it wasn't surprising that the time had come for her to leave.

She was sitting in her bed at home (having refused chemotherapy treatment, she was inching towards the afterlife that little bit faster) and was simply waiting to lose consciousness, and for her life to be over.

Just as her eyes closed for the last time, her spirit detached from her body; a pale, silvery thing, hovering over the bed sheets. Her feet touched the floor, but she couldn't truly feel the rough wooden boards. It was like she wasn't living; more... existing.

Death entered the room almost inaudibly. His thin frame, clad in a black mourning suit, shuffled through the door, eyes cast to the ground. He made his way to the bed, sitting on it. Like her, he didn't exactly touch it. He hovered slightly, not seeming entirely real. Death turned to her, smiling sadly.

'So the time has come. I am sorry it had to be so soon, but alas, I do not control these things.'

'Have you come to take me somewhere?' She wasn't scared, but she had an air of apprehension to her that Death could sense easily. This reluctance to leave was found in most humans he'd met; he had doubted she'd be different from the others.

'I have come to take you to your afterlife. You will have to leave your mortal body so that your family can do with it as they wish, but your soul must travel to another place. And I must take you there.'

She sighed, sitting next to him on the bed. Her feet stayed an inch or two in the air, her body being too small for her legs to reach the floor.

'Can- I mean- would it be okay if I asked you a question?' She toyed with her fingers in her lap, eyes downcast.

'Of course, my dear. What is it you wish to know?' She sighed, finally gaining the courage to look Death in his pale, slightly gaunt face. He looked tired. Not in the physical sense; he just seemed emotionally drained. She felt sorry for him. Having to take people away from this world, it must be hard.

'Well... If you don't mind me asking, what do you remember?'

Death looked up, clearly surprised. His eyes brightened, showing immense knowledge and age within the almost black depths. He smiled for the first time in centuries (he'd almost forgotten how; it had been so long) and looked her right in the eye.

'Oh, I remember everything. Everything beautiful and awful, everything terrible and gorgeous. I remember the creation of this world, and I remember how incredible it all was. I remember the stars and galaxies, the ants and insects and everything huge and tiny. I remember small moments, the hugely important ones, and I remember singular days that shaped how you live now. I remember it all very clearly, my dear, but I couldn't possibly have the time to tell you now. Just know that throughout my entire existence, I have never been asked about myself. And I am eternally grateful for you. You might just be my favourite human.'

Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears at his words, feeling a deep sense of loss, though she didn't know why. She wanted to know all the answers to all the questions she might have; she wanted to know the story of the universe; she wanted to spend endless hours with this endlessly interesting person, simply talking about how incredible the world was. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with Death.

'We have to leave now, don't we?', she whispered. Death stared at the floor, seemingly deep in thought. She contemplated touching his shoulder, bringing him out of his trance, but decided against it. It wouldn't be fair on him. Death finally looked up at her.

'I would not be opposed to it if- if you came with me. I could tell you all the things you want to understand, and you could keep me company. You're an incredibly inquisitive soul; I would enjoy it immensely. That is, if you would not mind travelling with me.'

Her face lit up. Tears rushing down her pale cheeks, she wrapped her arms carefully around Death's sharp shoulders. A single salty drop fell from Death's eye, holding this incredible human to him.

Something suddenly changed. Death's eyes became brighter, he could stand a little straighter, his suit fit him properly for the first time in millennia. His skin became smooth and young, facial features turning handsome and strong. Death pulled away from her, facing her with his new self for the first time.

'You have made me young again.' His voice was full of wonder. No human should be able to do this to an immortal being. Unless... no. It couldn't be. Was she... his Companion? It was an old fool's tale, something he'd never believed, but here she was... his Companion. The being he was destined to travel the universe with. It was nothing to do with love, simply an unbreakable bond of friendship, that would traverse through time and space for as long as the two existed.

'The fact of the matter is that we are Companions. You belong with me. It is fate that we should be together. My dear, please, come with me.' Her face broke into a grin, her arms tackling him into another hug. They laughed as they fell onto the floor.

'Of course I'll come with you. There's nothing else I'd want to do.'

And for the first time in his incomprehensible existence, Death was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this thing on tumblr (hopefully I've not been lazy and remembered to put it on there) and it was basically just talking about how someone would ask Death a question before they leave for the afterlife, but instead of being the usual: 'what comes after?', it would be: 'what do you remember?' so I thought I'd bring it to life in a little oneshot.


End file.
